Arizona Sunset Cheesecake
Ingredients Shortbread Crust * 1½ cups flour * ½ cup finely ground pecans * ⅓ cup sugar * 1 large egg, separated * ½ cup butter, softened Cranberry Glaze Filling * 1 can whole berry cranberry sauce or 2 cups cranberry-orange relish * 2 tbsp sugar * 1 tbsp cornstarch * 1 tbsp grated lemon zest * 1 tbsp lemon juice White Chocolate Filling * 1½ cups fresh orange juice * 1 x 3-inch x 1-inch piece of orange peel (orange part only) * 4 x 8 oz pkgs cream cheese * ⅔ cup sugar * 1 tbsp grated orange zest * 2 tbsp cranberry liqueur (such- as Crantasia Schnapps) * 8 oz white chocolate, melted * 4 eggs Candied Orange Topping * 4 cups water * 2 cups Sugar * 3 seedless oranges (unpeeled)- cut into paper-thin slices Directions Shortbread Crust # Preheat the oven to 400 °F. # Working on a large flat surface, such as a pastry board, place flour, pecans, and sugar in the center of the surface and mix together. # Form a small depression or well in the center of the mound. # Add the egg yolk and the softened butter to the well, then blend these withthe dry mixture. # Mix the ingredients thoroughly using your hands there is no substitute for warm hands. # Shape the dough into a ball and wrap in plastic wrap. # Chill for at least 10 minutes. # Roll out the dough to a thickness of about ¼-inch. # You should have a circle of about 11 inches in diameter. # For best results, roll out your dough between 2 sheets of waxed paper, then peel away the paper and cut the crust in a 9 inch circle. # Place the circle inside a 9 inch spring-form pan. # Prick the crust several times with a fork to keep the crust from puffing up during the baking. # Place the spring-form pan in the oven and bake for 15 to 20 minutes, or until light brown. # Allow to cool. Using the leftover dough, line the sides of the spring-form pan. # Press the dough against the sides of the pan, smoothing it so as to have a continuous layer of crust all the way around the sides of the pan. # Make sure that the side crust meets the bottom crust all the way around. # Brush the reserved egg white onto the shell, covering the bottom and sides. # This will seal the dough and keep it from becoming soggy. # Set aside until ready to use. Cranberry Glaze Filling # Mix the Sugar and cornstarch together in a small saucepan. # Stir in the cranberry sauce. # Cook over medium heat, stirring constantly, until thick. # Stir in the lemon zest and lemon juice. Set aside to cool slightly. White Chocolate Filling # Reset the oven to 350 °F. # Boil the orange juice and piece of orange peel in a heavy medium saucepan until the juice is reduced to 3 Tbsp - about 12 minutes. # Remove and discard the strip of orange peel and set aside the reduced orange juice. # Using an electric mixer, beat the cream cheese, Sugar, grated orange zest, Crantasia, and reduced orange juice until smooth. # Beat in the melted white chocolate and then the eggs, beating just until combined. # Pour the cranberry glaze filling into the prepared crust, spreading evenly. # Pour the white chocolate filling over the cranberry layer and bake about 50 minutes (the top will be dry and the sides puffed slightly - the center will not be set). # Move cheesecake to a wire rack and cool completely to room temperature. # Chill in the refrigerator overnight. Candied Orange Topping # Cover a wire rack with waxed paper. # Set aside. Combine the water and Sugar in a heavy shallow wide skillet. # Stir over medium heat until the Sugar dissolves. # Simmer 5 minutes longer. # Add the orange slices 1 at a time and adjust the heat so that the syrup bubbles only around the edges of the pan. # Cook the oranges for one hour. # Turn over the top layer of oranges and cook until the oranges are translucent and the orange peels tender, about another one hour longer. # Lift and drain each orange slice out of the syrup, and arrange the slices in a single layer on the prepared rack. # Let dry 1 hour. # Boil the orange-sugar syrup until thick, about 6 minutes. # Loosen and remove the sides of the spring-form pan. # Set the cheesecake on a serving dish. # Overlap the candied orange slices around the top of the cheesecake. # Reheat the orange syrup, if necessary, and brush over the orange slices. # Drizzle any remainder over each serving. # Garnish: whipped cream. Category:Moldovan Desserts Category:Cheesecake Recipes Category:Cranberry Recipes Category:Orange peel Recipes Category:Cranberry liqueur Recipes Category:White chocolate Recipes Category:Prepared cranberry sauce Recipes Category:Pecan meal Recipes Category:Orange juice Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Simple syrup Recipes Category:Pecan Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos